


Greg, John, Molly & Mary (War AU)

by SallyPejr



Series: Sherlock BBC - AU challenge [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daniel Landa, F/M, Song Lyrics, World War II
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tohle je v podstatě přepsaná a jen minimálně upravená písnička od Daniela Landy jménem 'Waltr, Tommy, Ute & Mary'. Písnička se mi hodně líbí, protože ukazuje, že obyčejní vojáci jsou na obou stranách stejní.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greg, John, Molly & Mary (War AU)

Nizounko nad mraky, letí Lestrade v Messerschmittu  
Zbouraný baráky připomenou realitu.  
Lestrade právě snil o tý svojí Molly.

Messerschmitt je kamarád, vozí Grega po obloze  
a ten lítá děsně rád, zapomíná na exploze.  
Když potkal Molly, byl sotva ze školy.

Letí smrt, letí šedivou oblohou nad ztichlou linií.  
Letí smrt a myslí na svou lásku, když nasadí si masku.

Nizounko nad mraky na Spitfiru letí Johnny.  
Nemyslí na vraky rozstřílený na atomy.  
Johnny právě snil o tý svojí Mary.

Spitfire to je kamarád, lítá s Watsonem po obloze  
a ten lítá děsně rád, zapomíná na exploze,  
na bombardéry a myslí jen na Mary.

Letí smrt, letí šedivou oblohou nad ztichlou linií.  
Letí smrt a myslí na svou lásku, když nasadí si masku.

Hooper Molly, útlá dívka jemných rysů.  
Kvítky darem přikládá mu do dopisů.  
Lestrade stáčí stroj na Johnnyho roj.

Mary slouží dobrovolně v lazaretu.  
Letadla si krouží a zdraví se z kulometů,  
pozdrav z Berlína pro Mary z Londýna.

Letí smrt, letí šedivou oblohou nad ztichlou linií.  
Letí smrt a myslí na svou lásku, když nasadí si masku.


End file.
